Draconic Eclipse
by gallowsCallibrator
Summary: Shortly after Luna graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she has correspondences via letter with Charlie Weasley when he's in Romania studying dragons. AU, as if Charlie and Luna had been dating. I apologize for any OOC-ness.
1. Candle in the Wind

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This was written for wujy's challenge, "The New and Improved BIGGEST Challenge EVER! – Always open/No deadlines". Thanks to iggsplosives for helping me with this idea.**

My Dear Luna,

How are you, my love? It's been so dull in Romania without you here to lighten things up. I'm so sorry that I had to take off with such little warning after your graduation from Hogwarts, but the team over here found something that I think could be really important. There've been a few sightings of a dragon none of us has ever seen before, and then later we found a few tracks that don't match any of the catalogued species that we have. Hopefully we have a new species of dragon on our hands, but I'm not getting my hopes up quite yet. From what we know of it, the only sightings have been at night, when the moon is out. Witnesses have said that it's silver, with blue horns and plates running down its back. We've gotten an artist out here to sketch out what the witnesses saw those nights, and it doesn't look like anything we've ever seen before. I really hope that it's a kind of dragon that we haven't discovered yet, but I'm not going to say that anything's definite until we have a bit of solid evidence.

Anyways, how's life back home in Britain? I hope that you're getting along all right after your graduation from Hogwarts. I know that you need to live with your father for now until you get enough money to live on your own, but I'm sure that he's grateful he gets a bit more time with you before you go out and see the world. Speaking of which, how is your father? I know that right before the War, business for The Quibbler slowed down a lot. Did it get any better lately, with the fall of You-Know-Who? I really hope so, because I know how important that magazine business it to your father. It'd be such a shame to see a production like that be ruined because of an irrational fear that people have. Tell your father that I wish him the best, and if he ever needs help (financially, physically, or emotionally) from my family back at the Burrow, tell him that he should feel free to ask any one of us.

Sometimes, I feel like a candle in the wind. Always wavering under the power of a torrential breeze. Occasionally, it feels like my fire is going to flicker out, never coming to life again. Whenever I feel like that here in Romania, I just remember all of the moments I've spent with you. All of the memories that we share, that's what has kept me strong throughout this time. You're what keeps my flame burning on. No matter what life throws at me, I know that you'll be there by my side. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing can stop me. Thank you for giving me a small piece of forever in the limited time that we've had together. You have no idea how much it's meant to me.

Love,

Charlie Weasley


	2. Side Effects

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This was written for wujy's challenge, "The New and Improved BIGGEST Challenge EVER! – Always open/No deadlines".**

Dear Charlie,

That's so exciting! A dragon that hunts by moonlight, that sounds like a creature that my father and I went on an expedition looking for. They're called Swelt-Throated Bidgevolts. They come out during the full moon (no, not anything like a werewolf) and then steal socks from unsuspecting victims' laundry baskets. It's quite inconvenient, actually. Whenever I lose my socks, Daddy tells me that it's just the Bidgevolts again, and that I should be honored that they chose me to steal from. Actually, my father and I have taken to leaving our socks lying around for them to take, if they want to. Maybe if the people at your base camp did the same, then you'd be able to find the dragon that you're looking for more easily! The Swelt-Throated Bidgevolts also grant the power of insight, if you're fortunate enough to meet one. I've never seen one before, but the book Daddy bought when we were on our expedition said that they looked a bit like garden gnomes, except they were bright blue with yellow beards. And maybe they're a bit bigger than the garden gnomes, so they can reach all the way into a laundry basket. I have no clue, but I really hope that the people at your camp know how helpful they could be if they just leave their socks lying around. Maybe you could talk to them for me, and tell them how much help the Bidgevolts could be? Daddy always says to spread the word, and tell as many people as possible about Bidgevolts. They're becoming endangered now, did you know? There have been less and less sightings lately, and personally I think it's because people aren't leaving enough socks out.

Life here is pretty good. In a few weeks, Daddy and I will be going out on another hunt for Crumple-Horned Snorkaks. We hope to find some this time, because last time we went someone scared them all off because they didn't take he time to learn that Crumple-Horned Snorkaks don't like the smell of cheese. It's quite a shame, actually. And yes, the Quibbler is doing just fine, thank you. After the Wizarding War people came to their senses and realized that the Quibbler was a reliable source of information. My father says that he thanks you for your offer, but that we're getting along fine (because of the Quibbler's profits) and that we're living comfortably in a home that he made himself (with the help of magic, of course). Lately the magazine has been publishing stories on how Harry Potter defeated Voldemort last year. Even though it happened over fourteen months ago, people are still raving on about it, believe it or not.

And it's curious, about the candle in the wind thing. Just recently I was talking with your sister Ginny about the future, and the topic of death came up. I told her that I didn't believe in a Heaven or a Hell, but Somewhere with a capital S. I just don't believe that once we die, it all stops. Life is a miraculous thing of which we are blessed, but eventually we will all be enthroned in death. At one point or another, our light will flicker out. I don't fear dying, but more like it I fear oblivion. The fact that one day, there will be no one around to remember all of the marvelous things that life on Earth has done. Someday, the sun will explode and consume all that Earth ever was. There won't be anyone around to remember Merlin and Dumbledore, so there definitely won't be anyone around to remember you or I, just insignificant little specks on the face of humanity. It's a sad but true fact, and I've grown up accepting it from the day I was born. Humans are the result of an unsuccessful plan by the universe. In essence, every last one of us is a side effect. But I believe that the universe is biased towards life. It wants someone to bask in its beauty, to appreciate it for all it's worth. And that, my dearest Charlie, is why you really are a candle in the wind. Aren't we all, in the end? I'm just happy that I get to spend the time that I have with you, before both of our lights flicker out entirely.

Love,

Luna Lovegood


End file.
